narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fall of Kumogakure: Tsuki no AI moves
After Meeting with the Neo Akatsuki Tsuki no AI called together a meeting of their own.. It has to my attention.. that Kumogakaure had decided not to give us their resources and align with us... This will have dire consequence for them.. and as such I am sending a team in for their Immediate destruction.. Fa' rao said calming showing no pleasure in this action... Saikuron and Suraisa.. its your show... Yes my lord... Saikuon said bowing... Tear them to the ground Tsukiari said as her anger and contempt for Kumogakure caused her emotions to overflowed from her.. We will.. Ill burn them into the ground.. Suraisa said grinning with nothing short of evil intentions..... The two put on their cloak and mask and traveled to The Land Hidden in The Clouds Sky Hell Fire Two cloaked people strolled up just in the range of Kumogakure Saikuron got in position as performed a number of seals.. Around him Appeared a Large number of orbs... which ALl began to take their place around him the chakra generated for this technique was immense as it invoked changes in the weather causing the rain to commence.. Saikuron was preparing the single most destructive in the ninja world The Yang Release: Raging Sky Raid As the orbs prepared them self and manifested Surasia wondered about the alliance with the Akatsuki...... Saikuron I found it odd that Fa' rao would strike a deal like that.. They didn't ask him of his plan or his goal... I dont think they realize if his plan goes into effects their wont be any tailed beast they will go back to the being the Juubi and that the world in its current form wont exist.. I dont think they know they will be erased from history once Fa' rao succeeds.... They made their bed and now they must lie in it.. Saikuron said focusing on the attack.. but for now if they are our allies we must make this for as useful as we can... now we can keep the villages of us and maybe the black knights as well. Besides with a war going on. they wont have time to focus solely on us.. Saikuron bantered on.. That gives us the ample time we need to work behind the scenes... and by the time everyone realizes whats going on.. our work will be done Raido X caught wind of this by making others talks and using his Sharingan in the distance saw a massive overload of chakra building up over the village in the land of lighting.. he quickly made his way over there as he warped to save time.. He appeared just behind two cloaked individuals once of which was looking backward as Raido confronted them both.. he noticed the color of the cloaks.. purple.. and the strange mask.. with a different face design.. he had finally caught them red handed.. he found members of Tsuki no Ai... When I woke up I asked for a sign... and who would have guessed BY some mistake of the cosmos.. I would finally run into tsuki no Ai... you all have done a good job concealing your movements.. Now tell me where Fa' rao is he and I need to finish our chat from 7 years ago.. Raido X said cracking his knuckles.. Didnt you already learn your lesson the hard way last time Boy.. the 1st cloaked figure said as it was folding its arms.. the other one didnt even look back to acknowledge they were discovered... Looking into the sky to see the orbs begin to manifest.. Raido knew this attack when he saw it.. the Raging Sky Murder.. He said in shock.. a move he created to one shot a village or area... I thought I destroyed every trace of this move.. how did these idiots find it.. Raido X said to himself... You seem to have a memory relapse over there... wondering how we found out about your old move huh... we had some members follow you.. and we studided you mastery of their Yang Release.. and has one of our users to learn and practice this move on a smaller scale till he could master it on a grand one.... The end result will be one to light the sky on fire.. the cloaked figure laughed holding their hands up to the sky.. Of course seeing how this was your move you can enjoy the fireworks with us.. we know you dont care about a village like Kumogakure..... just sit back and enjoy the view of splendor that is about to commence.. The cloaked figure said laughing.. See your wrong and right on two accounts.. I dont care..... but I have friends from this village. and well I cant have you destroying ti becuase they dont wanna play follow the leader with you fools. Raido X said holding his sword....... Now tel you friend to stop making those orbs and tell me where Fa' rao is hiding.. or we can start this dance.. right here right now Raido X said smiling as he clinched his sword even harder... Well then.. the cloaked figure said as it put its hands on its hips.. looks liek you kept your word to me Raido....... Huh. what word. Raido said confused.. Back before you started calling yourself Raido X.. you promised me a dance when we sealed you away.. you said when I wake up IM gonna come back and beat the living shit our of all of you guys. the cloaked figure remarked.. you should at least remember me... i was the one who kissed you good by the figured laughed this time turning in their natural voice.. which was that of a female.... You lost me but it doesnt matter.. because that dance happens now.. and you wont get to brag on beating me a second time.. as this time your group is split up.. Your group aint here either.. The Black Knights please.. you guys couldnt stop us even if we gave up.. and the allied villages.. are just as helpless as you guys are.. running around hre trying to be all noble and fight for a lost cause.. its almost cute.. You made your decision if you wanna be used a tool for villages fine.. but to defend them is something else. you will die with them.. and once your dead X... I will personally take your eyes... The cloaked females laughed as he partner eventually turned around to access the situation..... Besides one of you vs to of us... you dont have a chance to win.. I dont know about my partner here.. but you already know what I want to do with you dont you Uchiha. the female said in a sinister but seductive voice........ The other cloaked figure then turned around to look at the view.. to see the orbs had began collecting energy.. 10 minuted the other figure said as it turned back around... All the time I need Raido said looking at both to see who was his attacker